


far away

by wendigf



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Adultery, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, also it switches to helene's pov a little over halfway through so, anyway, first published fic let's do this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendigf/pseuds/wendigf
Summary: “There’s a woman one should stay far away from,” she mutters, and she’s not sure if she’s reminding the girls or herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love them! this is my first published fic blah blah blah you get it

She sees her at the opera. It’s been so long, and she’s _so beautiful._ It’s like Marya was stepping back in time, to when they were young, free, and on top of the world.

Hélène is talking to Natasha, and Marya can’t take her eyes off of her. Beautiful- barely clothed, but oh, so beautiful.

“Countess Bezukhova!” Marya exclaims. _Pierre’s wife_ , she doesn’t say. “Have you been here long, and where is dear Pierre? He never used to forget us…”

Natasha interrupts her, because of course she does, and the conversation is soon over- too soon, Marya thinks as they walk away. “There’s a woman one should stay far away from,” she mutters, and she’s not sure if she’s reminding the girls or herself.

//

Marya sees her again that night, at the club. It’s horrible, awful, because Hélène is the reason she’s drinking in the first place.

There’s a fight between her husband and Dolokhov and suddenly there are guns in hands and shots are being fired and Hélène is screaming. She stands and rushes over to her, terrified that something happened _(“Hélène, can you hear me? Are you hurt?”)_.

She’s okay, just shaken, and after she recovers she gets up to yell at Pierre before being swept aside by her brother. Marya takes off after that, leaving a confused Hélène to wonder why she left so soon.

//

At church that Sunday she prays for the girls, for herself, and she prays for Hélène.

//

Hélène is there, at her house, in her living room, when she returns from the Bolkonskys’. She’s talking to Natasha, who is blushing scarlet. When Marya appears in the doorway, she rises.

“Looks like it’s time to take my leave,” she says, kissing Natasha’s hand. “I assume I’ll be seeing you tonight, Natalya?”

“Yes, of course. I’ll be there.”

“Now, there’s no need to leave so soon, Countess, I’ve only just gotten home,” Marya interrupts, taking Hélène’s hand as she begins to walk to the door.

“My sincerest apologies, Marya Dmitrievna. There is going to be a ball at my house tonight, and I must go prepare for it. Dear Natalie has already agreed to come, I hope I will be seeing you as well?” Hélène asks her, and there’s a hint of _something_ in her voice, something that indicates that she already knows that Marya’s answer is going to be a resounding _yes_.

Marya glances down at their hands, seeing that Hélène hasn’t let go or even tried to pull away since she grabbed her. She looks back up, flustered in a way that she hasn’t been in a long time. “Of course. I look forward to it.”

Hélène grins. “Wonderful. Can’t wait.” And with that, she’s gone, and Marya Dmitrievna is left standing there, her face red and her hand _burning_.

//

She escorts Natasha to the ball. Upon their arrival, Anatole steals the girl away for a dance, and Hélène greets Marya at the door, giddy and already more than a little drunk.

“Marya Dmitrievna Akhrosimova!” Hélène exclaims upon seeing her, and the way she says her name makes Marya fall apart. She pulls her into a hug and gives her a kiss on both cheeks, and Marya is _gone_.

“Hélène Vasilyevna Bezukhova! How wonderful to see you- have I missed much?” Marya asks her, and she shakes her head.

“No, no, the party has only just begun. I'm so glad you came, Marya,” she's quieter this time, and she has that _look_ in her eyes, the one she used to get when they were just children. She hasn't seen it in _so long_ , and seeing it again now, after all this time, is like nothing she's ever felt before.

Without thinking, Marya takes Hélène’s hand and drags her to a room adjacent to the ballroom.

“Marya, what are you-” Hélène starts, but she doesn't get to finish. Marya makes sure no one is watching and kisses her, kisses her like she's making up for years of nothing, kisses her like she's never kissed anyone before. Hélène kisses her back, and when she finally pulls away her eyes are shining. She looks down and leans her forehead against Marya’s, smiling.

“I missed you, Marya,” she whispers.

“Then why’d you leave?”

//

Hélène is there when Anatole comes to take Natasha away. Marya screams at him. He runs away. She screams at Natasha. She runs to her room.

For the first time, Hélène is afraid of Marya.

She doesn't want to be, she knows that Marya would never, _ever_ hurt her. But still.

She's never seen anyone yell like that, no one except for _him_.

But Marya is nothing like him, and deep down Hélène knows that. But still.

She has to leave.

She grabs her fur coat, rising and walking towards the door.

“Hélène, wait, where are you going?” Marya calls after her, but Hélène doesn't respond.

//

Pierre shows up at the club, drunk and angry (as always) and looking for Anatole. He pushes Hélène out of the way. She turns around and runs out of the building.

Hélène has no idea where she's going until she gets there. Marya's house. She considers turning around and going home, but she's already knocking on the door.

Sonya opens it. Sonya is good, Hélène knows. Marya speaks of her goddaughters often.

“Countess Bezukhova? What are you-” the girl starts.

“Do you know where Marya is?” Hélène interrupts. “I need to see her.”

“Of course, I’ll go get her. Come inside, it's freezing,” Sonya offers, smiling.

“Thank you. You're very kind.”

“You're welcome. I'll be back shortly.” As soon as she disappears from view, Hélène begins second guessing herself.

_I shouldn't be here what am I doing she doesn't want to see me she hates me she hates me she hates me-_

“Hélène?” Marya's voice is calm, so unlike the tone she heard the night before.

“Marya. I came to apologize, for last night, I shouldn't have left without telling you why. I'm so sorry,” Hélène tells her, feeling herself on the verge of tears. She can't cry, Marya can't see her cry-

“It's okay. Hélène, look at me,” Marya steps closer, cupping Hélène’s face in both hands. “It's okay.”

“Okay. I'm sorry.”

“I know. I forgive you.” Marya smiles, kisses Hélène softly on the lips, pulls her into a hug. “I love you,” she says quietly, and Hélène doesn't reply, simply looks up at her and smiles.

It's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! a thousand words feels a lot longer than it really is lol
> 
> i'm on tumblr! come scream with me! @spooky-sofia (or @sofia-alexandrovna if you're reading this after halloween!)


End file.
